¡¿Goku y Vegeta en el pasado!
by be-one-with-russia-da
Summary: Tras ser echado de su casa por el amorío con Vegeta, Goku decide quedarse en C.C. Con su pareja, hay un accidente sucede y los dos se verán transportados atravesar del tiempo a la infancia de Goku ¿Como volverán a casa? ¿Que pensaran de Goku tras estos eventos?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

-Inicio del flashback-

¡Goku!- se escuchaban los gritos de la esposa de Goku mientras perseguia a este - ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?! Despues de todos estos años que te e alimentado, dado un hogar, ¡Hasta te di 2 hijos! Y sobre todo… engañarme con un ¡Hombre!

Pero Chichi, el que me haya apareado con Vegeta no significa que ya no te quiera, después de todo tu has sido mi pareja por años – Le trataba de explicar el saiyajin de pelo alborotado mientras era echado de su casa por su enojada esposa – aparte Chichi solo una noche…

¿Una noche? ¡¿UNA NOCHE?! – exclamo Chichi al borde del llanto, suerte los niños no estaban en casa y se habían ido a con Bulma y Trunks a un campamento – Me importa poco que solo haya sido una noche, sigue siendo lo mismo… - dijo si poder aguantar mas las lagrimas

Chichi, no llores… - dijo Goku tratando de acercase a ella para consolar a su esposa

¡No me toques, no te quiero volver a ver por aquí! – dijo Chichi cerrándole la puerta en la cara

-Fin del flashback-

Y eso fue lo que paso… - dijo cabizbaja el saiyajin menor

Hm…esa arpía, te puedes quedar aquí supongo – dijo el príncipe saiyajin un poco ruborizado

¡¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! – exclamo Goku al levartarse para abrazar a su pareja

¡Sueltame kakarotto! – dijo soltándose del agarre del menor – de todas maneras a la mujer no le molesta mi relación contigo, por eso del divorcio – comento el saiyajin mayor al cruzar los brazos

Oye Vegetta huele como a quemado… ¿Por qué? – comento Goku haciendo gestos de disgusto

Es esa maldita mujer esta trabajando en un tipo de portal o algo asi en el laboratorio y al parecer solo nosotros los saiyajins puros podemos olerlo por que los mocosos no pudieron, este olor me esta desesperando… - dijo con el ceño fruncido

¡oh! ¿Crees que podremos echar un vistazo? – pregunto el saiyajin criado en la tierra con emoción en su voz

Hmp… no creo que le moleste con tal de no tocar nada – dijo Vegetta encaminándose hacia el laboratorio seguido por un emocionado Goku

*Al llegar al laboratorio*

¡Wow, es enorme! – exclamo Goku al acercarse a la maquina

Era una maquina de 4m de largo y 5m de ancho en forma de arco y una puerta en medio

Si, es de las cosas mas grandes que Bulma a creado – dijo con los ojos cerrados – me comento que era como una maquina del tiempo pero también era algo de viaje dimensional – dijo Vegetta pensando en las palabras de su ex-esposa

¿Para que será esto? – Pregunto en lo bajo al ver un botón rojo y lo presiono

¡No, Idiota! – Grito el mayor sin embargo no paso nada – No, paso nada…

¡Claro que no, cuando yo era un niño Bulma aprendio que nada que hiciera debía tener el botón de prendido rojo, por que me encanta presionarlos! – dijo Goku cuando sono un pitido

Abriendo maquina para época "Cuando yo era un niño" – hablo la maquina para que la puerta se abriera y empezara a succionar a los dos saiyajin

Oh uh – dijo Goku para ser succionado

Reitero, ¡Kakarotto Idiota! – Le grito el príncipe al de clase baja al ser succionado por la maquina al igual que nuestro heroe


	2. Chapter 2

-Mientras tanto con los niños-

Que bueno que nos fuimos de ahí, ya me empezaba a aburrir ¿tú no Goten? – preguntó el de cabello morado caminando hacia su casa acompañado de su mejor amigo

Si, pero Gohan se va a preocupar por nosotros- dijo el pequeño clon de Goku

Nah, el puede leer el ki, si el quisiera ya hubiera venido por nosotros – dijo empezando a flotar hacia C.C.

¡Que listo eres Trunks! – dijo el menor siguiendo a Trunks

-Devuelta con Goku y Vegeta-

Derrepente se abrió un agujero en medio del cielo del cual salieron los saiyajin de raza pura, Goku fue el primero en aterrizar en su trasero, siguiéndole muy de cerca su pareja

Oww... eso dolió- gimió Goku del dolor

¡¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa?! – le gritó Vegeta todavía sobandose el trasero

Perdón jeje – dijo arrepentido para después mirar alrededor - ¿Donde estamos Vegeta?

¿Pues donde crees? "Cuando yo era niño" dijiste – dijo sarcásticamente viendo un tipo de letrero que decía "23 torneo de las artes marciales" – por niño, ¿a que te referías, Kakarotto?

Por los 18 años, ¿por? – le preguntó su amante

Por qué creo que estámos cuando tenias 18 años – contestó el saiyajin mayor mirando a los alrededores buscando alguna pista de su certeza, y luego se encontró con su ex-esposa – ok, vamos a necesitar algo para cubrir ese cabello tuyo – dijo para colocarle una especie de toalla alrededor de la cabellera de su pareja

¿Por qué? – preguntó el saiyajin de la tierra

¿Quieres que lleguen y nos empiecen a interrogar? – le preguntó Vegeta un poco cansado de responder lo obvio

Buen punto Vegeta – dijo para después escuchar su nombre

¡Wow, Si eres Goku! – dijo un grupo de amigos de Goku

Si, ¿quien más tendría este tipo de cabello? – dijo el Goku del pasado señalando su cabello (Llamaré a el del futuro Mirai Goku)

¿Los seguimos de cerca? – preguntó Mirai Goku mirando a Vegeta

Yo creo ¿que más podemos hacer?- dijo cruzando los brazos

Ok – Mirai Goku se aleja para quedar enfrente del escritorio de registro – Hola soy Kakarotto me gustaría meterme en el torneo, por favor

¡¿Que estás haciendo?! – gritó un principe estresado ante lo cometido del saiyajin menor

Pues, quiero participar jeje... – decía Mirai Goku rascándose la nuca - ¡Ya se! ¿También puede ponerlo a el? Su nombre será Principe – dijo al encargado de registrar

¿Que crees que hace- - Vegeta fue interrumpido por Goku

¿Todavía no llegan Tenshinhan, Krillin y Yamcha? – dijo Goku a sus amigos cosa que los saiyajin del futuro escucharon

No... todavía no llegan – dijo Bulma preocupada por su novio

Los eh estado llamando pero ese hombre con cabello de flama con sus gritos no me deja escuchar nada... – dijo Oolong con cara de irritado

¿¡Que dijiste insecto?! – Le gritó Vegeta al cerdo

¡Lo que oíste, por qué no te callas! – dijo Oolong enojado

¡Deja que vaya para allá! – le gruñó Vegeta siendo tratado de ser detenido por Mirai Goku

¡Ven para acá, que al cabo tengo aquí a mi amigo Goku para patearte el trasero! – se molestaba más Oolong

Ummm... – Goku se quejaba por qué el no quería pelear con nadie y menos si no podía sentir el ki de tal persona

¡¿Ah si?! ¡Déjame ir Kakarotto! – le gritaba Vegeta a Mirai Goku quien no lo soltaba


End file.
